Ruvkova
The ruvkova, also known as the ruvoka, are a highly mysterious humanoid race that populates the various inner planes. The ruvoka live in a tribal social structure, with each tribe claiming a specific inner plane as their home. They can be found on virtually any inner plane, with the possible exceptions of the energy planes (and even that may not be entirely true). Not even the plane of Vacuum is safe from ruvoka tribal intrusions. The most widely known ruvoka tribes are: brajeti and zathosi (Earth), ethilum (Air), kaltori (Fire), ramoka (Steam), sartarin (Ash), and vandesh (Ice). Nobody is really sure where the ruvoka came from . If the ruvoka know, they ain't telling anyone else. Rumor has it that they were originally prime druids who decided to make the inner planes their homes, and became adapted to their new environment. Ruvoka keep their own council, however, and don't really talk much about their origins to non-ruvoka or much of anything else for that matter. They are an extremely reclusive race, and actively avoid contact with others. Some rogue ruvoka have been known to associate with members of other races. However, even these bloods cannot be considered friendly. They are all introverts, and remain distant from even their closest friends. Ruvoka are extremely tall and gaunt, but otherwise greatly resemble humans. Each tribe has its own distinguishing characteristics, depending on what element they inhabit. Tribes also have a favorite manner of dress and specific weapons of choice. The brajeti use bronze weapons almost exclusively, and zathosi warriors are well-known for their large heavy mauls. The ethilum are expert archers and spear-wielders, and have white-grey hair and beards. The kaltori have jet -black skin, and prefer obsidian-tipped weapons. The ramoka have wrinkled skin as though having been submerged in water too long, and are one of the few tribes preferring swords to other weapons. The albino-appearing sartarin weild heavy war clubs, and the hairy (some would even say furry) vandesh prefer large spears. Ability Adjustments: Ruvkova of all tribes have a +1 to both Strength and Wisdom, and a -2 to Charisma and -1 to Dexterity. Special Abilities: Ruvkova have many potent abilities, being a surprisingly tough elemental planar race. All ruvkova are completely immune to the harmful effects of their native element, and can move through this element without hindrance. They can breathe their native element as effectively as air. They are still vulnerable to other forms of elemental attack, however. The player or DM may choose the ruvoka PC's native element, at the DM‚s discretion. Alternately, the following table can be used to decide the character's native element: Character has parents from more than one tribe. Is half immune (half damage) to both elements, and can move through either element for 1 turn/level each day. (Roll again twice). Ruvkova begin with a base AC of 9 due to their tough, resistant skin. Every other level gained, the ruvoka loses one AC point, to a minimum natural AC of 6. Ruvoka often use armor to further decrease their armor class. At 6th level of experience, Ruvoka gain the ability to telepathically communicate with any sentient creature. This functions as normal speech, in all manners. However, this form of communication makes no actual sound (the "speaking" appears in the minds of those in the area), and can be understood by any sentient creature (low or higher Intelligence). This ability to be a universal translator makes ruvoka diplomats much in demand. Special Hindrances: Ruvoka count as large creatures for purposes of taking damage. No matter how accustomed a ruvoka is to the world outside of her tribe, she can never fully relate to members of other races. All ruvoka PCs have a -2 penalty to all reaction rolls. Ruvoka also require their native element as sustenance in addition to food. One pound or the equivalent of the element must be consumed every 24 hours, or the ruvoka acts as though he were one level more encumbered. Ruvkova druids use the wizard experience point table for advancement (although they gain d8 hit points per level), and ruvoka fighters use the paladin/ranger exp erience table. All ruvoka are neutral in alignment. Class Options: Ruvkova may be fighters, druids, or druid/fighters. Ruvoka druids have a few differences from the standard druid. First, they have no charisma requirement. Second, they have access to elemental spheres based on their native element as follows: Category:Humanoids